


A Nice Red

by Stuff666



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blind Date, Gay, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuff666/pseuds/Stuff666
Summary: Mike Hanlon finds himself set up on two dates, at the same time, at the same restaurant. What the hell?
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 30





	A Nice Red

Mike was worried. He was supposed to go on a date tonight. No, that wasn't right. He was supposed to go on two dates tonight. Richie and Bev had both set him up on blind dates for this evening. They were both at the same time. At the same place. There was no way he could do that, but both of them had insisted he had to go to both. They had refused to listen to his arguments, and it almost seemed like they were in cahoots with each other. But how the hell was he supposed to pull off two dates at the same time and the same place? It made no sense.

But nonetheless, he had gotten ready and drove to the restaurant he was told to go to. It was a nice place, a bit nicer than Mike could reasonably afford, but it was a one-time thing, and maybe he’d get lucky and the dates would pay for his food. Provided they didn't hate him after finding out he was there with another person too. He parked his car and went in, walking up to the host’s desk and leaning against it. “Hey. I have a reservation for…” he trailed off, pulling out his phone and checking the name Beverly had sent him. “Um, a reservation for Uris.”

The host nodded to him and pointed to a raised booth, hidden from sight by dividing walls. Mike thanked her and walked that way, nervously fixing his clothes as he went. Richie had never gotten back on him with the reservation for the other date, so maybe it had been cancelled. Hopefully. That would make this night so much easier on Mike. rounding the raised walls of the booth, Mike stopped short when he saw that two good-looking men were sitting in the seats. He started to mutter an apology, sure he had stumbled into their private date when one of them spoke up. 

“Hey, you must be Mike?” the taller one said. “I’m Stan, Stan Uris. Beverly Marsh told you about me?” he stood up, extending a hand. 

“Uh, yeah, I’m Mike Hanlon. It’s nice to meet you.” he shook Stan’s hand, glancing over at the other man nervously. He was red-haired and smirking.

“Perfect. Come on, sit down.” Stan gestured to the empty side of the table, and Mike sat down, shrugging off his jacket as he did. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mike.” the other man said, and Mike just stared at him, wide-eyed. “I’m Bill Denbrough, Richie’s friend.” 

Mike’s eyes widen. That was the name of the man Richie had been telling him about. “Uh, okay. It’s nice to meet you both, and I’m really sorry that my friends tried to set me up on two dates at the same time, but clearly, you guys have found out about it so maybe I should be going…” he trails off as the two start laughing. 

“You're kidding, right?” Stan asked, his laughter trailing off as Bill elbows him. 

“Stanny, I don't think he’s kidding.”

“Oh, those pricks. Bill, can you explain? I have some friends to yell at.” Stan stands up, pulling his phone out and dialing as he walks outside the restaurant. 

“Um, what exactly is going on here?” Mike asked nervously, fiddling with his fingers under the table.

“What Beverly and Richie clearly forgot to mention is that Stanley and I are dating. We’re both poly, and we’re looking for a third. I totally understand if that’s not your thing, the other two were supposed to give you the whole story before you agreed to come on this blind date. I’m hoping that you’ll at least stay for dinner before you leave though.” Bill talks slowly, the kind of voice a recovered stutterer would have. Mike can't help but love it a little. 

Before Mike can answer, Stan comes back to the table. He looks mad, and when he takes his seat he looks directly at him. “I’m so sorry for this Mike. I just got off of the phone with Richie, he admitted to not wanting to tell you about us because he thought it would be funny. I’m not sure how he got Bev to agree, I assume it had something to do with getting her tickets to her favourite comedian. Stupid Richie and his connections. Stupid Bev and being so easy to convince.”

“Hey, um, Stan?” Mike cuts him off. “Bill explained things to me, and um, if you two still want to, I’d still like to consider this a date.”

The two men across the table stare at him, open-mouthed with surprise. 

Mike smiles sheepishly.

“Wine for the table?” asks the waiter, appearing at Mike’s shoulder and making all three men jump.

“Yes please,” Stan says once he’s recovered. “Could we get a nice red?”

***

Three Years Later

“So, boys, what kind of wine were you thinking for the tables?” the woman sitting on the couch across from them asks. 

Mike looks between Bill and Stan, taking in the identical silver rings on each of their left hands. With no hesitation, he says “How about a nice red?”


End file.
